Halo: Grand Alliance
by Amaya-Hitomi
Summary: A Prisoner held by the covenant finds himself in the center of the Covenant civil war. Who's side will he fight on? And what purpose does his experimental arm have?
1. Jail

A/N: Hi this is my first halo fic. It starts a bit before Master Chief arrives on High Charity.

Disclaimer: I don't own halo in any form. Bungie does and I'm waiting for halo 3 as you read this.

I sat in my cell, an energy field separating me from the rest of the world. I was waiting for what experiment the Hierarchs had planed for me next. There experiments where nothing in comparison to the experiments in the UNSC. One glance at my arm was enough to see the memories again.

FLASHBACK TO FOUR YEARS AGO

_Jackals__ pored into the room, SMG's and battle rifles in there claws. Within__ seeing me they fired__. The __bullets wised__ by my ears as I__ scrambled for cover. The Jackals roared with delight as they watched__ their__ pray suffer. The UNSC researchers, watching safely behind bullet proof glass, where not impressed. "Come on 4723," the lead researcher complained over the intercom, "Use that arm of yours to kill them.__"__ I didn't know what they were talking about. All the arm did was glow and make me stronger, not much help in a firefight._

_A cocky Jackal approached my cover, hoping to kill me quickly. He did not get the chance, however, as I __grabbed__ his beak with my __'special' arm and smashed his scull into the ground, killing him __instantly. I snatched up his rifle and unloaded rounds into his companions sculls, killing them. The researchers sighed. "Ok 4723__ that's enough for today." He turned to his fellow researcher, "__Release all the prisoners. We will get that arm to work properly." I turned to see tons of unarmored __Elites, Hunters with no guns, and more Jackals. "O come on!" I cried picking up my rifle to do battle with them._

THE PRESENT

The thought of that battle still made me ache with pain. Those damn researchers got what they disserved from the Covenant. My ears perked at the sound of steps on the metal outside of the cell. A brute stepped into light, to my great surprise. "Where's Ardo?" I demanded to know. Ardo was the regular guard for my cell. He had on black armor all the time, so I figured he was high in rank. The Brute chuckled, "Ardo has been 'reassigned.'" Those words instantly told me something was wrong. "Also the Hierarchs have changed the terms of your imprisonment. You will be executed today."

A/N: Will the prisoner escape? What happened to the Elite named Ardo? Find out next chapter!


	2. Jailbreak

A/N: welcome to the next chapter in halo grand alliance! Ok, either in this chapter or the next you will find out the prisoners name. I do this because it's hard for me to type in first person all the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own halo. If I did it wouldn't be this popular.

I fell to the floor of my cell. Execution? I knew it was coming sooner or later but they haven't tried half the experiments they did in the UNSC. I rolled up into a ball, hearing the brute muter something about using poison or plasma to kill me. I began to rock back and froth, slowly losing my mind over this. My life began to flash before my eyes, much to my horror.

_I was fast asleep in my bed. It had been a wonderful Christmas, and I got all of the things I wanted. Next thing I knew a bug bit me in the arm. I looked at the bite to see a metal object lodged in my skin. The last thing I saw was an exact copy of me walking out of the closet with a man in black leading him._

Damn.

_A group of men in white coats moved toward me. "Is this the failed Spartan II?" One of them said. "Ya, but he only failed one genetic mark." Another one said. Those words stirred me. What were Spartans? "Enough talk," The tallest one said, "Apply the knockout gas, and let us begin the operation" he said grabbing an electric saw._

Damn it.

_Aliens pored into the room, firing there weapons at me. I grabbed a grunts head, smashed its head into the floor, and grabbed its weapon and grenades. They advanced as I ran for cover, closing in on the corpse of there fallen soldier. I tossed a blue grenade at the corpse, and as it exploded the tanks in the grunt went up in a terrific explosion, taking out more of its kind. There was no time to celebrate because I heard a camouflage deactivate behind me._

_ I rolled out of the way just an energy sword hit my cover. The Elite tried his hardest to pull out the sword, but before he could I punched his arm with all my strength, shattering it. He growled in pain as he used his free arm to sucker punch me. Irritated, I punched him in the face, breaking his dark mask clean off. He was enraged, and smashed my unaltered arm, breaking it. Now I was mad. I grabbed his lizard like face and smashed it into the wall, causing him to fall to the floor. His purple blood poured on to the floor. I was about to finish him, but an invisible hand grabbed my arm to stop me. Another Elite revealed himself and kicked me down as other Elites__ appeared near him_

_A white armored__ Elite appeared in front of me, chuckling. "I must congratulate you human." The Elite half heartily said, "Few humans can go into a fist fight with an elite, let alone in my unit, and win." He turned to the other Elites, "Help Ardo to the medical unit," he looked down at me, "and put this human under heavy guard, the Hierarchs would like to examine him."_

DAMN IT ALL!

I slammed my cyber hand into the wall in furry, hoping it would brake. 'This arm has given me nothing but trouble!' I yelled to my self. 'And it doesn't even do anything.' "WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS THING DO?!" Instantly the device came to life, glowing a verity of colors.

SYSTEM COMING ONLINE

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed staring at the device.

SYSTEM STARTUP COMEPLETE. ACTEVATING OFFENCIVE PROGRAMS.

The brute, being dumb as rocks, pretended that the large mechanical voice coming from my cell was just the wind.

PRIMARY PROGRAM ACTIVE. LAZER SABER COMING ONLINE.

Instantly a blade of pure energy appeared out of my glove. It was about the size of a regular energy sword, but only had one blade and was somewhat larger. Before I could marvel at the blade more the energy shield when down and the Brute stepped in. "Ok scum we will now…" he looked at the blade, "WHAT THE HEL-"Before he could finish I ran my blade through him, killing him instantly. As he fell to the floor his plasma rifle fell too. I snatched it up and looked at the brute "Thanks for your gun, _scum._"

A/N: Now That the prisoner is free, how will he get out of high Charity? Find out next time!


End file.
